


Love Without Doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Toddler Teddy, established relationships - Freeform, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Fleur nears the end of her pregnancy, she contemplates her family and how lucky she feels--in spite of her physical misery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some asks I got quite a while ago when we were chatting about how amazing bill/tonks/fleur ship would be. I'll probably write more in this universe, too. x

With a grimace, she stared down at her feet where she used to have ankles. Now it was just calf which became feet, which became toes that resembled small sausages. The thought of sausages then sent her stomach into a spin, making bile rise into her throat, and she wanted to grab her wand and _hex_ something, only she couldn’t bend over to reach it.

Making a half-hearted attempt, Fleur eventually flopped back down against the sofa cushions and had the sad realisation she’d be there until one of the other members of her household ventured into the lounge. She rubbed her hand across her swollen belly and begged the child inside to please, _please_ stay away from her bladder until she was no longer alone.

Swiping a hand across her brow, she felt overheated in spite of the fact that it was freezing temperatures outside. No doubt the toddler of the house was outside making snow angels and throwing colourful snowballs at any passers by. Fleur felt a small twinge of resentment that she couldn’t seem to move off the sofa, and wondered when someone would be by to pamper her.

She made a mental note to at least give a firm smack to Nym’s backside for having failed to warn her about how dreadful it was going to be at the end. She had been well prepared for all the trips to the toilet, and the morning sickness—and noon and night sickness—and the cravings. Or the days when all she could stomach were lemon peels. She had even been prepared for the first time she sneezed and peed a little bit. Or the fainting. She had been pre-warned about her boobs suddenly leaking a rush of milk the first time she heard a baby cry when Ginny brought over little James.

What she had not been prepared for was the feet digging into her ribs, or the shifting of a leg which literally crushed her lung and made it hard to breathe. Or the fact that she wouldn’t be able to lie down or get up on her own. Or that the sofa was going to have a permanent arse indent from it.

Or that everything, literally everything, was going to make her pissed off, hungry, and nauseous all at the same time.

“Rest,” Bill had whispered, kissing the side of her head gently before he took Nym and Teddy outside. 

Everyone kept bloody saying that. Rest. As though she wasn’t trying. Little did they know how hard it was to sodding rest with a tornado raging in your insides.

The front door slammed, and then a tiny voice rang out as a pink-cheeked almost-three-year old stormed into the lounge. He had lost his hat somewhere, and clumps of snow hung onto bright blue curls. He was grinning, toothy and bright-eyed, and suddenly she remembered why she was going through all this pain.

“Mama!” He flung himself at her. Where his icy hands might have been horrible on anyone else, to her it was a relief against the violent hot-flashes which seemed to be her permanent state. “Daddy maked a wolf out of snow and mummy maked it run and chase me!”

“Did she?” Fleur asked, tucking the boy close to her. She ruffled his hair, then kissed his cold, chapped cheeks. “Was it a nice wolf?”

“Yah. It was like dada. But it didn’t eat me.”

“Dada has never eaten you,” Fleur said, tickling the boy’s side.

Teddy giggled and squirmed, but was gentle with her, knowing his baby sister was tucked inside her tummy, and he was already very protective of the small being growing inside. After a moment, he sighed and settled, laying his cheek against her swollen, somewhat sore breast. “When’s my baby coming.”

My baby. Teddy had been referring to his impending little sister as “his” since he learnt he was about to become a big brother. He’d also been asking this question at least six times a day, if not more.

Fleur wanted to be annoyed—some days when her hormones were raging, she was—but it was hard to be when he was so sweet about it. “Soon. Very soon now.”

“Tonight?”

“Mama could only be so lucky.” Tonks stepped into the room, smiling softly at the pair of them. She was pink in her cheeks, which made her dark freckles stand out against her dark-olive skin. Her hair was a mess, a sort of chartreuse colour which stood out against her bright red jumper. “I think a few more days.”

“That sounds like a curse,” Fleur said with a scowl.

Teddy giggled and held his hands up for Tonks to pick him up. “Pada’s coming, pada’s coming!”

“Tomorrow morning,” Tonks reminded the boy.

Teddy spent equal time with both Sirius and Remus as he did with Tonks, Fleur, and Bill, though he would be having extra time with his dads until the baby had come and settled in. Teddy was alright with it after several promises from all of his parents that he would get to see the baby right away.

Not that they intended on holding up that part of the bargain, but Teddy wouldn’t need to know that.

Fleur looked up when another person joined them. The faint, hazy light glinted off Bill’s hair which was wet with snow, tied in a topknot at the back of his head. He leant in, pressing a kiss to Tonks’ temple, then blew a raspberry on Teddy’s cheek.

“Where are you off to?”

“The moon!” Teddy cried.

“In other words, bath,” Tonks said, bouncing him a bit. “Go cuddle our wife. She looks miserable.”

Fleur offered her a small, pained smile, but couldn’t help a small sigh of satisfaction as Bill immediately walked over and dropped down against her. He put his arm just under her, adjusting it so she was on her side, her wide belly pressing into his ribs. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, and closed her eyes when his warm hands ghosted up and down her back.

“Bad one?” he murmured.

“Not as bad as yesterday,” she muttered back. She was falling into a relaxed state, though a vague pressure just below her pubic bone told her she’d have to wriggle her way up soon enough to empty the few drops of urine her bladder refused to tolerate. “Did you three have fun.”

“Not as much fun without you,” he said. She knew it was just to be kind. She was in no mood for snowball fights or charmed snow wolves. Next year, she thought. “Did you get any rest whilst we were out?”

She shrugged one shoulder. The baby chose that moment to give a particularly violent kick to her ribs. One he felt, and laughed at, moving to press the flat of his hand against her stomach.

“Easy there,” he murmured to his daughter. “Give your poor mama a break.”

“She’s too much like you and Nym. Never listens,” Fleur groaned.

Bill laughed softly. “Mum sent a few things, by the way. I haven’t opened the parcel.”

Fleur attempted not to pull a face. Molly had been…kind. Ish. She’d been trying, at least, after the initial upset it caused when Bill and Fleur announced that they were happily engaged to one more person. Molly’s subsequent rants over family dinners led to estrangement which was only recently—and only for the sake of getting along—resolved since Bill told Molly under no circumstances would she be seeing her new grandchild if she was going to act like a child about the whole thing.

The terms were Molly accept that Tonks was just as much a spouse as Fleur was. That Teddy was just as much their child as this new baby would be. And everyone would receive equal treatment.

“Not that I think she will follow through,” Bill said one night in bed. He was tucked between his two lovers, feeling low and morose. He knew his mum wasn’t the easiest to get along with, but he didn’t like being on the outs with any of his family. 

“It’s alright,” Fleur said, and Nym nodded, gently carding her fingers through Bill’s long hair. 

“We’ll take it as it comes.” Tonks, who had been at the receiving end of Molly’s scrutiny and meddling when she tried to force Tonks between Remus and Sirius. That hadn’t gone over well. For anyone.

Now things were…tentative. Molly was passive-aggressively putting the blame on Fleur, and Fleur was shouldering it with her usual grace and poise.

“Well remind me to send her a thank you note as soon as I get around to it,” she said after a long moment.

Bill snorted laughter into the side of her head. “Of course love. Now, is there anything you need?”

She sighed. “Haul my giant arse off the sofa so I can pee?”

He grinned, and did just that.

*** 

Three hours later, Teddy was bouncing all round the lounge in green pyjamas with dragon heads for feet his uncle Charlie had sent. Every time he stomped, the dragon heads would omit a heatless bit of flame and smoke from the nostrils.

Teddy thought they were great fun, Nym was intrigued by the magic, and Fleur thought everything one of the Weasleys sent their children was needlessly flamboyant. She did like Charlie though, quite a lot. And at least his gifts were thoughtful.

Fleur was sat on the sofa with Tonks behind her, the Auror’s strong fingers rubbing a tincture made of coconut oil and other things into the sides of her stomach to ease the pain of stretching. Bill was sat on the floor trying to put together a pram the muggle way, his language getting more and more colourful by the hour.

Their bell rang soon after, and Teddy was up on his feet, running in a wave of flame and smoke to open the door. There was a loud giggle, and a bark, and Fleur rolled her eyes when a massive black dog chased the toddler back into the lounge.

Seconds later, the dog rose up into a human, and Sirius winked at them before dropping down to press a kiss to Fleur and Tonks’ foreheads. “You two look comfortable.”

“Comfortable is not the word I would use. The words I would use are unsuitable for the ears of children,” Fleur said.

“Buggering shitting fucking thing,” Bill groused.

“And I suppose maybe it wouldn’t matter anyway,” Fleur said with a sigh.

Bill looked up, his cheeks coloured with a blush. “Sorry. I just dunno why I thought this was a good idea.”

Sirius glanced over at the pram, eyebrow raised. “And whose idea was that, exactly? Muggle things?”

“Mine,” Tonks said. “The magical baby furniture is too obvious, and Teds likes to feed the ducks at the park nearby. Plus there’s a lot of muggles round here with kids and I like to mingle.”

“I can’t even imagine what a disaster that turns into,” Sirius replied.

Tonks shot him a V with one hand whilst the other continued to massage into Fleur’s belly. “Where’s the wolf?”

“You know that’s rude, right?” came a voice from the doorway. Remus stepped in, kicking snow from his boots, unwinding a massive scarf from round his neck.

Tonks merely grinned at him. “Hello there, baby daddy.”

“Someone needs her access to muggle telly cut off,” Remus groused. He grinned then, when Teddy flung himself at his dada. Remus put the boy on his hip, kissing his cheek. “Are you ready to come over?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” the boy said sagely. “Do you haff strawberries for my breakfast?”

Remus raised a brow. “What happened to apples?”

“No! Yuck!” Teddy said, crossing his arms.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “We can stop by the shop and see what we can find. Honestly bloody strawberries in winter.”

“Mum sent some from her garden,” Bill said, nodding toward the kitchen. “Take whatever you want. Nym hates them and they put Fleur off her appetite.”

“Everything puts me off my appetite,” Fleur groaned. “Honestly this one can make her appearance any time now.”

“If you wait til Wednesday,” Sirius said, walking over to press his hand to her stomach—knowing he had tacit permission, “I win ten galleons off Prongs.”

Fleur tried to scowl. “I’d do it if you were getting more and could split the winnings.”

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. “That’s my girl.” He turned back to Remus and Teddy. “Are you going to behave for uncle Prongs, mini? Whilst me and dada run to the moon?”

Teddy crossed his arms and scowled. “When could I haff a run wiff the moon?”

“Never,” each of the adults answered.

Teddy huffed, and Sirius snickered as he went off to collect Teddy’s thing, and a large biscuit tin which was now filled with fresh, ripe strawberries.

“Just owl mum for more if he doesn’t get onto something else,” Bill said. He put down the wrench he was threatening to beat the pram with and rose, swiping his hands on the front of his jeans. He held his hand out for the boy, and Remus passed him over so Teddy could get kisses from each of his parents before leaving.

It took several goodbyes, several more kisses, nine forgotten stuffies—only two of which made it into the car—and finally the three adults were alone in the quiet lounge.

There was a pause as Bill settled next to his lovers, and then Fleur said, “It’s too quiet without him.”

Bill snickered and leant over, taking her chin in his hand and kissed her softly. “You say that now. But soon enough we’re going to have night time screaming and feeding and nappies and colic and all that other fun stuff.”

“Most of which you missed out on with Teds, so I can’t wait. And I call dibbs on all the lie-ins,” Nym said with her nose in the air.

Fleur pinched her lightly, and Bill leant over to kiss Tonks just as soft and sweet as he had Fleur. “Leave it to me,” he promised.

Fleur groaned, then pushed herself up using the tops of Tonks’ thighs. “Okay, I’m for a shower and bed. If I don’t come out in five minutes, please come rescue me.”

Tonks snickered even as she shifted fully into Bill’s arms, and they watched her waddle out of the room with a look of utter love and fondness in their eyes.

*** 

Fleur managed to get somewhat comfortable in her sea of pillows, propped halfway up against the headboard. Bill used a few cushioning charms, and Tonks lay with her head on Fleur’s thigh, one hand stroking along her lower belly where the baby was kicking.

Fleur looked down at them, first at Bill, then at Nym, and couldn’t help but feel a rush of love. She had fallen for Bill hard and fast, and when Nym had come along, she wasn’t sure she could find room to love someone as much. But she had. And she couldn’t imagine life without this. She couldn’t imagine raising children without this.

Her hand drifted into Tonks’ hair, toying with the soft textured curls there. She let her side rest against Bill, and she felt the gentle push and pull of the baby nearing the end of the pregnancy. Soon enough they would be tired, and distracted by all the stress that came with having a newborn. So she wanted to enjoy these quiet moments she had whilst she could.

Nothing was perfect, of course. Nothing was the definition of ideal.

But it was close enough.

She fell to sleep soon after, wrapped between her lovers, a small smile on her face.


End file.
